A Year On Konoha High
by SlugPrincess
Summary: Just another Konoha High story in my own style. Full 366 days on Konoha High. Consist of many story. Some stories are related and others're not. some story is based on true story. pairing, majors: [nejiten][sasusaku][inosai][temashika][naruhina].
1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**CHAPTER 1**

**TUESDAY, JANUARY, 1ST, 2008**

**---NORMAL.P.O.V---**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" cheers five girls in unison. The girls are holding a New Year Party on a garden, really big garden with koi pond and swimming pool. The house's and garden's style are decorated in oriental style.

"Happy new years, everybody!!!" says a girl with two buns on her hair.

"Yeah, Happy New Years!!" says a pig-tails hair girl.

"Wish us the best for this year." says a blue hair girl.

"And don't forget to say thank to our Tenten-chan for this New Years Party. For Tenten-chan, cheer." The hot blonde girl lifts her glass up.

"Cheer." Says The others.

"And for our friendship." says the pinky hair girl.

"Cheer." says the others.

The Girls are Wu Tan Tian or Tenten, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Sabaku No Temari. They are neighborhood friends since they were 5, 6, and 7. They are on the same school and known as the flowers of Konoha High School.

Haruno Sakura is the best student in the tenth grade on Konoha High. She has a pink hair and wide forhead (because of that Ino always calls her forehead girl.). She is a nice girl but she has the worst temper of all. She is Uchiha Sasuke fans along with Yamanaka Ino. They are always on a fight to catch Sasuke's attention. She wants to be a doctor just like her parents. She is also the leader of Scientist Club in Konoha High.

Then Hyuuga Hinata is a really shy girl with overprotective cousin. She is on the tenth grade along with Ino and Sakura. She has a pair of Hyuuga eyes that are pale lavender and navy-blue hair. She has a crush on a boy named Uzumaki Naruto since they were on elementary school. She is the best listener and the best cook of all. She wants to be a Psychologist because she is the best on who can sink the others feeling. She always cares about other people instead of her self.

Sabaku No Temari is the eldest of all. She is a twelfth grade student. She is a well-known super model in Japan, the place where they live. She wants to be a Dentist. Now, she is studying hard to past the entrance test to Konoha University. She has two sister complex younger brothers who always ruin all her dates (Of course, both of them are sister complex). Her trade mark is her blonde and four pig-tails hair style. Besides as a model, she is also well-known as an actress. She is the previous leader of Drama Club. Because of her popularity, she is also famous as The Man Killer. She has rejected many boys that confess to her. She says that she hasn't found the 'right' one.

Wu Tan Tian, called Tenten, is the most tomboy of all. She is on the eleventh grade. She has two buns on her dark chocolate hair. She is good at sport especially martial art (Tae Kwon Do, kung Fu, Karate and so on). She is also good at archery and holding weapons. Besides one of Konoha High best athlete, she also has good scores at school and a good sense of music. She can play guitar, bass and drum. Because of her talent, she joins a school band named Syndrome as the guitarist. She wants to continue her study on Konoha Institute of Technology, majoring Industry Engineering.

Yamanaka Ino is the most talkative of all. She is good at human interaction and has many connections. She has a part time job as a presenter of Konoha by Request on Konoha Radio and in some occasion, she will be the master of ceremony. Most people in Konoha High School know Ino because of her friendliness and her loud mouth and her popularity as the squad leader of Konoha High Cheerleader squad. She is the daughter of Yamanaka Flower Shop owner, the most expensive florist in Japan. She is good at Ikebana and plans study. Because of that, she wants to be a Pharmacist and studies about herbal antidotes.

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

"Hello Girls, how's the party?" asks Tenten's mother when she checks out the girls on her back yard.

"Hello Mrs. Wu. Wow. It's great. Thank for the great dishes. I like the desert, especially this ice cream." says Ino.

"Yeah. You're absolutely a great cook." Sakura adds.

"Maybe someday I can share some recipe with you, Mrs. Wu." Says Hinata.

"Or maybe you can teach me how to cook. But I swear, it's great." Temari jokes

"Xie Xie for the compliment, beautiful missies. Well, I won't disturb you and back to the party. Tan Tian, If you need something, just call me inside. I will be with Tan Xian, Tan Xiao, and your papa, watching the New Year TV Show."

"OK, Mama." Then Mrs. Wu walks inside the house.

"Well, who's wanna see fireworks?" asks Tenten.

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

"Happy New Year!!!" says a group of boys on a roof of a big house that belongs to Uchiha Family. They consist of 10 guys on the roof.

"Yeah, Omedetto dattebayo!!" screams a blonde boy named Uzumaki Naruto.

"Shut up, dobe. You're so annoying." Says Uchiha Sasuke.

"What dou you mean, teme?"

"Hn." Hyuuga Neji just gives the his popular 'Hn'

"Mendokusei." Say the lazy ass Shikamaru.

"Come on guys! Cheer up! This is new year, right Akamaru?" says Inuzuka Kiba.

"Wof..wof..wof.." answers Akamaru, his big dog.

"Huh, can you be quite, just like insects?" asks Aburame Shino while making a barbeque.

Yupz, the boys are also having a barbeque party on the Uchiha's roof.

"So, do you have any resolution?" asks Rock Lee to the guys.

"Crauck..hope..crauck..a new..crauck..taste..crauck..of potato..crauck..chips." says Akamichi Chouji.

"Hn. None of your business." Says Neji.

"You lie." Says Naruto.

"I hope, Tenten will accept my love." Says Prevert-Kankurou who has a crush on Tenten since they were kids. Maybe no one realize but Neji gives him a deadly glare.

"Huh, just like she will. It's a disaster for her to have you around her." Says Gaara, Kankurou little brother, calmly.

"That's right. Disaster meets disaster." Says Neji.

"WOA!!! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON TENTEN, DOLL MANIAC!!" screams Naruto.

"Huh, you are too stupid to realize it. Who did talk about her 24/7? I did!!" Kankurou says. "And It's puppet, not doll you idiot!!" adds Kankurou.

"Take it easy guy. Woy Neji, just like you have a rival." Says Naruto.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? NEJI, DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER?" asks Kankurou wildly.

"Hn. No I don't."

"Are you sure?"

"Hn."

"I take it as a yes."

"So, what about you and Sakura, teme?" asks Naruto.

"Not your business."

"I heard you two have done the second base."

"Shut up?"

"Come on. How did it taste?"

"I say it's not your business. Just like you peeping Hinata at the girl's room, it's not mine..Oops, sorry dobe. I open up your secret." Says Sasuke. He gives his famous victory smirk.

Naruto's sweat drops from his forehead. He feels a murderous aura from behind him. When he turns back, he sees Neji, stretching his hands.

"H-hai..N-neji..I-I c-can exp..WAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" in some second, Naruto has flown into the sky.

"A nice punch, Mr. Hyuuga." Says Sasuke.

"Thank you, Mr. Uchiha." Says Neji.

"Huh, You're so troublesome." Says Shikamaru who is staring at the stars.

"So, the next issue. Is it right that you had a date with Temari-san, Shikamaru-kun." Asks Lee innocently but it's infect Shikamaru.

"Mendokusei, it's not true. I hate woman. Especially a troublesome one like her." His jaw drops. He totally forgets that there are Temari's sister complex brothers.

"What did you say?" asks Gaara. His green eyes narrow at Shikamaru.

"Yeah, say it one more time, you'll be dead." Says Kankurou.

"Uhm..Oh.OK, I apologize, Gaara, Kankurou, Take it easy, just uhm.."

"We forgive you this time, but if we hear it one more time, we'll make you living in hell."

"OK..huh..Mendoku.."

"Ehm.."

"OK..OK.."

"OK guys, let have some fun..AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH..ITACHI UCHIHA!! GET OUT!!!" screams Sasuke.

"Hi, my baka ototou. How are you. Muuuuaaahhh" says Itachi while kissing his brother.

"GET OUT OFF MY ASS YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!!!" screams Sasuke.

"Don't be like that to your big brother, little buddy!" says Itachi.

"Itachi, don't distrube your brother and get here now, your friends are waiting for you!" screams Mrs. Uchiha from the first floor of Uchihas' house."

"Take it easy, Mom!" says Itachi calmly.

"Well, see you my baka ototou!!" Itachi leaves the crowd and joins his friends to have party on Deidara's house.

"Cih, that baka-aniki. Come on guys. Back to party."

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

"So, girls, have you made some resolution for this years?" asks Temari.

"Yupz." Says others girl in unison.

"OK girs, do it just like usual. Put on the same box and keep it on the ground." Says Temari.

They put their resolution papers on a box then Temari put the box under the soil.

Their Resolution:

Temari

"I hope I can pass the selection test to Konoha University this year."

Sakura

"I hope I can be Sasuke-kun's girlfriend..Beat that Piggy..Shannarooooo."

Ino

"I hope I can beat Forehead in love and be Sasuke-kun's girlfriend, at least, has a boyfriend who is just like Sasuke-kun."

Hinata

"Be better, wiser, and braver..especially in front of Naruto-kun."

Tenten

"Syndrome's first album..I'm ready for it. More Gold medals and friendship forever."

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191


	2. NEW COMER ON THE SCHOOL

**Author Note: Hello Everybody,,Here is the second chapter. Uhm,,how's my first story? Like it? Dislike it? Review please..Key..Key..Key..('o-)v**

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

**CHAPTER 2**

**WEDNESDAY, JANUARY, 2ND, 2008**

**---NARUTO.PO.V---**

**NEW COMER ON THE SCHOOL**

Hello everybody, I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am Konoha High student on the tenth grade. Today is a day after the New Year party at Sasuke-teme's house. Damn, why that old-hag principal force us to go to school after New Year. Dammit dattebayo!!!

Because of her force, here I am, running as fast as I can to the school. I am almost late!!

The school main gate is only a few steps in front of me when I see Tsunade-baa-chan, our principal, assigning Kotetsu-sensei and Izumo-sensei to close the main gate.

"NOOOOOOOO, PLEASE!!! DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!!!!"

I run as fast as I can and then I reach the gate, it's only a small hole between the gate and the wall.

I jump into the hole and than right before the gate closed, I've already on the school yard.

"SAVE!!!" I scream.

"What do you mean, baka!!" screams that old-hag, punching my head.

"ARRGGH!! It's hurt, baa-chan."

"That's why, if you don't wanna get it anymore, don't be late to school. Got it!!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir."

"Now, go to your class."

"OK, Thank you baa-chan. Bye!!" I run into my class room.

What it should be? Oh yeah, it's Kakashi-sensei. Suddenly I stop running.

"Why I must be in a hurry, if I know that Kakashi-sensei is always late. Maybe, he is peeping Shizune-sensei with Ero-sensei. Hehehe, maybe I can join them." I say in my mind. So I decide to go to the school clinic first.

"Wow, do you know that new student from Holland in 2-4?" I hear a girl asks her friend.

"Yeah, Oh My God!! He is totally hot!!" answers her friend.

"You're right!! He is as hot as Uchiha Sasuke-sama, or maybe as hot as Hyuuga Neji-sama." Says the first girl.

"I don't think so. Uchiha-sama is hotter but Hyuuga-sama is the hottest. But why he must be placed at 2-4. Hyuuga Neji-sama is already there. I wish I could transfer my class into 2-4, instead of 2-3."

"Hahaha, you wish, 2-4 is only for the geniuses. It's a freaky class."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Wait, it means that the new comer is a genius? Well, another genius then."

Because of that I've become so curious. Then I decide to tell the gang about it. (Hohoho, do you know that boys are the same with girls, gossip freaks.) I turn back to the class and run as fast as I can. But only a few meters, I hit someone.

"OUCH!!" I scream. I see who is hit by me. I see a boy. He is trying to clean his uniform and smiling at me but I don't know why I think that his smile is an annoying smile for me.

"Hei. Watch out." He says emotionlessly. OK, another emotionless people. First, Sasuke-teme, Then Neji, Shino, Gaara and now, this people, what's going on this world?

"Sorry."

He doesn't say anything but just giving his annoying smile.

"If you aren't careful, you might lose your little dick." He says in bad Japanese when he is passing me. It really turns on my anger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, JERK!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT MY DICK IS LITTLE?" I scream and as the equal, everybody on the hallway knows about my incident. They are laughing at me.

"I touch your sensitive area. Not in purpose." He says calmly

The laugh is being louder. Damn. I'm really upset. Who is that guy?

"DAMN YOU, PERVERT GAY!!!" I grab his collar but before I do something more to him I feel a fist punching my head.

"AAAAWWWW." I turn around and see Iruka-sensei standing behind me.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" he yells at me. Why today so many people yell at me. He turns to the pervert gay.

"Iruka-sensei..He is.."

"Silence, Naruto."

"Well, are you a new student?" asks Iruka-sensei.

"Yes. I get lost."

"NO, YOU'RE.."

"Shut up, Naruto."

"BUT.."

"Well Naruto, you must show your friendliness to our new student. Don't make him scrare like that. Huh, after school, come and see me. I have some detention for you."

"But Iruka-sensei.."

"No more buts. Well, you two, go back to your class. NOW!!" Iruka-sensei commands.

"OK." We mumble

Then I cancel my first plan and go back to my class

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

When I arrive at my class, I see that Kakashi isn't on the class. Just like usual. He'll come at ten minutes before the bell then give us a lot of homework.

I open my class' door and see that there are many activities on my class. Gaara is busy with his cell phone. Shikamaru is sleeping while Chouji, who is sitting next to him, is eating his potato chips. Shino and Kiba are discussing about something like camping and hunting. Sakura and Ino are arguing about what color is better between purple or pink. Sasuke-teme is listening to his i-Pod and Hinata-chan..Oh my Little Princess..is reading a book.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!!! GOOD MORNING!!" I greet all of them.

"Huh. That idiot comes." says teme.

"Shup up you, Naruto!!" screams Ino and Sakura.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Kiba don't give any comment. Then I walk to my seat that on the corner near the window beside Hinata.

"G-Good m-morning, Naruto-kun."

"Ah..Hinata-chan, you're so kind. You are the only one who answers my greeting."

"A-ah. I-it's OK, Naruto-kun."

Then I don't want to disturb her anymore. Let her read her book peacefully. That's what I love from her. Yeah, now, let's back to the usual me!

"Woy Teme. Have Neji told you about songs for next show?" I ask Sasuke-teme.

I am on the same band with Sasuke-teme. Along with Neji, Tenten, Shino, and Gaara, we are known as Syndrome, on of favorite school band in Konoha City.

"Yeah. Here's the list." Sasuke-teme gives a note to me.

I see the list.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" I scream.

Here's the list:

Bleed It Out-Linkin Park

Hysteria-Muse

Keep Your Hand of My Girl-Good Charlotte

Faint-Linkin Park

Helena-My Chemical Romance

Are You Gonna Be My Girlfriend?-Jet

Fat Lip-Sum 41

Time Is Running Out-Muse

About Girl-Nirvana

Dani California-RHCP

"Is it true? Most of them are needed me to scream."

"Yeah."

"Ooh..Neji, why do you so mean to me?"

"Because he knows that you peeped on Hinata."

"No, it's not true!!"

"Don't lie. You're the third pervert master on this place."

"No. I don't and I won't."

"It's up to you." Sasuke-teme goes back with his i-Pod.

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

"Neji!! I wanna protest to you. Why you're so mean to me!!" I stomp into 2-4 and scream at Neji on the break time.

"Hn."

"GIVE ME ANSWER!!"

"Hn." He even doesn't look at me.

"WOAAAA, HYUUGA NEJI, GIVE ME REASON!!"

He turns around and looks at me with..his famous deadly glare.

"Eeeeehh.."

"Shut up!!!!!! He is not in mood now." Says Tenten, my Chinese-tomboy band mate who is on the same class with Neji.

"Why?" I ask her.

She points at a boy who is sitting on the corner. He looks like drawing on his drawing book. I look at the boy then he screams.

"WOOOAAAAA!!! THAT'S THE JACKASS BAST.." before I finish my words, Tenten shuts my mouth with her hand

"SHUT UP, NARUTO. Let's talk outside."

"OK."

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!!!" I see Tenten close her ears. We are on the school garden. The weather is still cold since it's still winter..Bbbrrr..

"How many times I must say it, SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!!!" screams Tenten.

"Y-yes, Maam." I know how scary she could be and remember (at least) she has mastered three martial arts.

"Good boy. So what do you want to know about him? Have you already known him before?" She pokes my shoulder.

"Uhm.." I go back to the hallway incident this morning. "Nothing at all."

"Don't lie." She gives me her intimidate face.

"O..OK..But tell me who is he first!"

"HE's a new student in our class. His name is Sai Dekker. He comes from Amsterdam, Holland."

"Oh.."

"Guy-sensei, our homeroom teacher said that he has a good talent iat drawing."

"OH. What's his problem? With Neji?"

"He..hmf..greeted Neji and said..hmf..Nice to meet you, PRETTY LADY!!!"

"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" we are laughing loudly.

"So..haha..he…hahaha..has..a crush on..ahahha..Neji.." I can stand. I laugh as loud as I can.

"Yes."

Once more, we break into a laugh.

"So Naruto, what is your problem with him?" Tenten asks me when we've already calm down.

"Uhm..anooo.."

"Yeah.."

"Uhm.."

"OK.."

"Etooooo…"

"Hurry Up!!" Tenten gives her intimidating face.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO." **I scream on my head.

Suddenly I see a green beast of Konoha High runs into Tenten and me.

"BEAUTIFUL FLOWER, TENTEN!! FINALLY I FOUND YOU. WE WILL HAVE A SURPRISE PARTY FOR GUY-SENSEI. DO YOU REMEMBER, MY YOUTHFUL BEAUTIFUL FLOWER!!!"

"Lee, shut up. Since you screamed it that loud, it's not secret anymore,,then Naruto, I'm sorry, I must go now. Tell me latter then. Bye!!" she leaves me and follows The Gejimayu, Rock Lee.

"Huh, Yokattatebayo.." I exhale my breath and go to my own classroom.

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

"Tadaima…" I say tiredly when I get home. I've just finished my band practice at Neji's home since he's the only one who has a complete musical instruments and good sound systems.

"Ha..Naru-chan. Already home?" asks Minato, my father. I live on an apartment room with my dad and my mom but now my mom is on her hometown to visit her parents.

"Yeah."

"How's your band doing?"

"Huh, Neji really brought us into an inch of death."

"Your school?"

"Uhm, fine." I can't tell him that I got a detention again.

"Oh..poor you. Well. Go to your room and change your uniform first. Then tell me what happened today, OK."

"OK."

I go to my room. It is a room with orange, blue and black decorated all my stuffs. I change my uniform into my home outfit, an orange boxer pants with black spiral pattern and a black T-shirt. I lay my self on my bed.

Oh Neji, why did you so mean to me? Come on, I know that Hinata is your cousin so I can't go a millimeter closer to my Hinata. Neji please, I beg you, I can make your little sister happily ever after just like on the fairy tales and…

"Teng..Tong..Teng..Tong.."

"Who's is it?" then I hear my dad's voice. I guess he is speaking to someone. Because of my curiosity I get out of my room then I look at the living room. I see my dad is talking to someone that I can't see who he is. I try to get closer and not to catch a lot of attention. But unfortunately my dad sees me.

"Well, this is my son, Naruto. I guess you two on the same age. He goes to the same school like you are. So I hope can be a good friend since we are neighbor now."

I walk to my dad and then I see someone.

"Naru-chan. This is Sai Dekker-kun. Since now, he lives next to us."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATT!!!!!!!!!"

Then what I know I just faint

"Naru-chan?"

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191


	3. A GIRL NAMED…

**Author's note: uhm, hello, come back with me, TGH, here's the third chapter. I can believe!! I can write a romance scene?! I can't believe it? Well, whatever is going on, just read and review please**

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

**CHAPTER 3**

**THURSDAY, JANUARY, 3RD, 2008**

**---SASUKE.PO.V---**

**A GIRL NAMED…**

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!" yell two girls. They are now running into my direction.

"Get out you, Forehead!! Sasuke-kun is mine."

"You wish, piggy. He's mine!!"

"No. He's mine."

"No. Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Piggy."

"Forehead."

"Huh, sometimes they are good riend, sometimes they are worst enemy, so troublesome." Says Shikamaru who sees the catfight scene.

"I guess you're right. Let's go, dobe, Shikamaru." I leave the catfight between Ino and Sakura.

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

The intro of music is heard from school studio band, our base camp at school. Since we are a well-known local band, Principal Tsunade gave us a base camp for us.

"Hahahaha..Sasuke-teme, our arties of the month. Gyahahahaha.."

"Shut up."

"Hah, Sasuke-kun. Can we take so photo together? Or may you sign my butt?" Tenten starts to tease me.

"Hn." Yes, finally I just like Neji, just says 'Hn'. What a nice lesson.

"So, teme, who's you think better. Sakura-chan or Ino-chan? Both of them are freaky"

"Naruto, say it one more time about my friends, you'll die without any pain."

"O..OK, Sorry My Queen."

Since Tenten is the only girl on our band, we call her our 'coughkillercough' queen.

"Sasuke, There are your fans outside." Says Shino, our DJ who just entered the base camp.

"What?"

"You're fan girls are so loud, why they can't be silent just like."

"Insect." The whole band members say in unison. We know that our DJ is an insect lover.

"Good, you all already know about it." Says Shino calmly and goes to his DJ sets.

"Yeah. Sasuke-kun!!!!" scream fan girls from outside.

"Damn!!!" I go to the back part of the studio and find the secret door (we made it to avoid our fans.). I find the door and go outside but behind the door, I see someone else who (I guess) is hiding from the fan girl.

"Neji, what are you doing here?"

"Same like what you're doing here."

Now we are hiding on a tree behind the base camp.

Silence for some minutes.

One minute, two minutes, three minutes, five minutes, eight minutes, ten minutes, fifteen minutes.

"Neji, I think it's already save."

"I guess so."

Then we jump from the tree and walk to the base camp but suddenly.

"OH MY GOD, THAT'S SASUKE-KUN, SASUKE-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!" scream Sasuke fans

"YEAH, AND THAT'S NEJI-KUN, NEEEEEJIIIII-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!" screams Neji fans.

"Oh, damn."

Finally Neji and I run along the school. We really play hide and seek with the stupid fans or maybe it's better called 'Hide and Seek; Hunting for Hyuuga and Uchiha'

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

Neji and I run along the school. We jump from a hallway to others. Then we hide in everywhere. Canteen, classroom, gym, swimming pool, garden, library until the boys' toilet but they still can find us.

"NEJIIIIIIIII-SAAMAAAAAAAAAA, LET ME BE THE NEXT MRS. HYUUGAAAAA!!"

"SASUKEEEE-KUUUUUUUN, YOU'RE MINEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

"They are Insane."

"Yeah."

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

"Neji, what should we do?" I've never been this panic.

"Hn." I know that he also has no idea. Just imagine that a new version of hide and seek.

Now we are on the small broom chamber that is next to the boys' toilet. Although it is boys' toilet, it's not save anymore. Some freaky fans dare to enter the toilet.

"Knock..Knock..Knock.."

"Damn, Now we must open it." I say.

"No. don't. we don't know who is knocking."

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

Huh, finally. I can go home safely. After a crazy hide and seek in new version, Hide and Seek; Hunting for Hyuuga and Uchiha. Huh, Thanks Gaara and Kankurou for their help.

**[Flash back**

"_Knock..knock..knock.."_

_Silence._

"_Knock..Knock..knock.."_

"_Come on, Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Hyuuga. We know that you two are there inside the chamber." I heard a familiar voice from the outside._

"_Is that you, Gaara?" Neji asked._

"_Yeah."_

_We opened the door slowly._

"_What are you doing here?" asked Kankurou._

"_You can guess." Said Neji._

"_HUAHAHAHAHAHA.." Kankurou laughed._

"_SHUT UP." said Gaara._

"_How could you know that we are here?" asked Neji._

"_WUAHAHAH, he always uses this chamber to hide from his fans..WUAHAHAHAHA!!!"_

"_Shut up, Kankurou."_

_Finally Kankurou helped us. She could convince the fans girl that Neji and I had already gone home. Yeah I guess he used a little intimidating tone on his voice that I know he was good at that part. Plus most of Konoha High girls are afraid of Kankurou._

**[End of lash back**

"WELCOME HOME MY BAKA-OTOTOU!!!" I hear My-baka-aniki welcoming me. In a nanosecond, he hugs me tightly and cuts my air circulation.

"Whwaf arwe ywou dwoinwng hwerwe? Bwaka awnwinki. (translate mode: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, BAKA ANIKI?")

"Oh, my baka ototou, why did you take so long time to go home, I worried about you." Itachi cries loud (kind of OCC, just imagine that Itachi be like that!!)

"What are you doing here? You suppose to be in Hokkaido. Go back to Hokkaido and don't ever go back here!!!" finally I can free my self.

"Why do you so mean to me? Don't you miss me? I come here to spend my holiday with you."

"What ever!!"

"What is going on you? A problem? School? Band? Or maybe a girl? They said that you've been on the second base with a girl named Haruno?"

"NO, IT"S A LIE!! And if you wanna know, you are my BIGGEST PROBLEM. Why don't you go back to Hokkaido, finish you study in Akatsuki University and live there forever!!"

"Huh? Take it easy man. Are you on your PMS schedule?"

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!!" I don't listen to him anymore. The next thing I do is going to my room and lock it. Shit. My parents went to Hawaii this morning and I must spend two weeks with that baka-aniki!! Damn!!!

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

"Oh, my angel, help me!!" I beg. I look around and make sure there are no cameras or my baka-aniki who is peeping on me. I also make sure that I've locked all my door, bathroom door and windows. I also make sure that the curtain is closing my window from outside.

I throw my bag into the desk.

Then I take my i-Pod and search a song. Then the song begins

_**My life is brilliant**_

Then I take a picture from my desk.

_**My life is brilliant**_

_**My love is pure**_

_**I saw an angel**_

_**Of that I'm sure**_

Yes, I saw an angel, a very beautiful angel.

_**She smile at me on the subway**_

_**She was with another man**_

_**But I won't lose no sleep on that**_

_**Cause I've got a plan**_

First time I met her on the bus shelter in my first day of Junior High. I was alone and she was with her friend that I know well. She smiled at me and I realized her beauty.

_**You're beautiful**_

_**You're beautiful**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true**_

_**I saw you face on a crowded place**_

_**But I don't know what to do**_

_**Cause I'll never be with you**_

Yeah, first thing that I though on my mind was you were with your special one. It broke my heart into a pieces (woa..kind of OCC,,gomen ne,,)

_**Yes she caught my eyes**_

_**As we walked on by**_

_**She can see from my face that I was**_

_**Fucking high**_

_**And I don't think that I'll see her again**_

_**But we shared moment**_

_**That will last till the end**_

I also thought that I will never see her again but then I realize that she wore my school uniform, of course for girl. Since that I felt some new life.

_**You're beautiful**_

_**You're beautiful**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true**_

_**I saw you face on a crowded place**_

_**But I don't know what to do**_

_**Cause I'll never be with you**_

Why? I know her well know? She knows me and I know her. We are close each other now. She even chases me for some reasons.

_**You're beautiful**_

_**You're beautiful**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true**_

_**There must be an angel, with a smile on her face**_

_**When she though up that I should be with you**_

Yes, oh angel, I'm crazy about you. You know me but I just show you my bastard side. If you know I wanna show you what I feel.

_**But it's time to face the truth**_

_**I will never be with you**_

Good night my angel, Wu Tan Tian.

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

Addition:

"Wahahaha..Gottcha baka-ototou. Wu Tan Tian then, huh?!" says Itachi when Sasuke already slept. He smirks.

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191


	4. WHERE’S THE LOVE? COME ON GIRLS, MOVE ON

**Author's Note: finally Yasumi!!!! Hahaha..good bye, laboratory, good bye CO2, HCl, Na2CO3, CuS and all toxics. good bye all antidotes, good bye dead body, good bye frog, good bye mice, good bye experiments, good bye all medical books, good bye all subject, gonna miss you all..see you then,,mugyahahahahahahahahaha…Sorry, I'm too happy..**

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

**CHAPTER 4**

**FRIDAY, JANUARY, 4RD, 2008**

**---SAKURA.PO.V---**

**WHERE'S THE LOVE? COME ON GIRLS, MOVE ON**

"Forehead, come-on!! Tema-chan and Hina-chan have already waited for us." Ino-pig says in front of Science Club. She is on her proudly cheers squad shirt.

"Yeah, wait a minute." I tidy up all the acids and salts into the cabinet and then wash all the glasses. Hygiene is number one on the laboratory (AN: believe me, if we are careless, we can burn our pony hair, it happened to my friend one day.). Then after washing all the glasses, I drink a bottle of milk (AN: It's important too, cause when we were doing some experiment, maybe we hale some dangerous gasses or something that consist of toxics.)

I put my laboratory kits, take my stuff and books on my own locker then go to Ino-pig.

"So, ready for the sleepover?" I ask Ino-pig.

"Of course I'm ready. I can't wait any longer."

It's our ritual every Friday night. We hold a sleepover. The place is depended. For this Friday, we will hold a sleepover on Ino-pig's house.

We walk along the hallway. The boys are looking at us. Some of them make a noise when we pass them but they don't brave enough to do something more. One day, a boy annoyed Ino-pig then Ino-pig said about it to Tenten. The next thing I know, the boy was end up at the hospital for three months. Oh Tenten, you're really our Guardian Angel.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, over here!!" screams Temari-chan. She is on her brand new Honda Civic. Hinata is sitting nicely next to Temari-chan.

We walk to Temari-chan's car.

"Hello girls!! How's you doing?" I open the car's door and sit on the back seat of Temari-chan's car. Ino-pig follows me.

"F-fine." Says Hinata-chan, oh, my shy girl.

"Hey girls, where's Ten-chan?" Temari-chan asks.

"I don't know. Usually she has a Kung Fu practice on Friday." Ino-pig says

"No. Kung Fu is on Wednesday. On Friday, she usually teach Tae Kwon Do on the gym near my house." Says Sakura.

"Oh yeah, let's pick her up."

Then we go to the gym to pick Ten-chan up.

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

Now we are on the way to Ino-pig's house. Ten-chan is already on the car.

"So, play some music!!" Tenten-chan asks.

"Well."

Then we hear an intro of your favorite song, Makes Me Wonder from Maroon 5.

"…_**I still don't the reason and you don't have the time. And I'm really makes me wonder if I ever really fuck about you…there's something to believe in, cause I don't believe in you anymore, anymore.."**_ Temari sings with her poor voice.

"POOOOOOR." Says Ten-chan, Ino-chan and I in unison. Hinata-chan just smiles.

"You're not talented to be a singer." Tenten-chan giggles.

"OK, OK, I know that I have no talent on music, not like you. OK, I know!!"

"By The Way Temari-chan, is the song or particular guy?" asks Ino-pig.

"Not really." She says calmly.

"Don't lie. Is that for Takeshi-kun? Akira-kun or your current boyfriend, Kenji-kun?" I ask her.

"I've broke up with him three days before Christmas."

"NO WAY!!!" Ino-pig and I scream loudly. Tenten-chan closes her ears and Hinata-chan just looks at us with a shock face.

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, are you wanting me to be deaf?" says Tenten-chan.

"Gomen ne!!" we say in unison.

"But Temari-chan how could?"

"Well, I'll tell you later when we arrive at Ino-chan's house." A tear falls down from her eye.

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

"Well, since the first time I met him, I must listen to my brothers. They says that Kenji is a jerk and sob..they are totally true..sob." Temari starts sobbing. Now we are on Ino-pig's room that decorated with purple, tha's why we call her Ms. Purple.

Ten-chan, Hinata-chan, Ino-pig and I just listen to her and comfort her.

"But Temari-chan, you said that he isn't the right one. You accept him because you said it just for fun." Says Tenten-chan.

Ino-pig and I give her a deadly glare. She realizes it.

"Soorry, I don't mean.."

"It's Ok, Ten. I'd lie to you all..sob..I really love him, but, he's just a stupid, jackass."

"What did he do to you?" I ask Temari-chan with an angry voice.

"He..He..left me, be-because, he already has a b-baby and a w-wife." Temari-chan cries louder. Hinata-chan hugs her.

"WHAT? HOW CAN?! HE'S ON THE SAME AGE WITH YOU." Ino-pig, Ten-chan and I scream.

"He got married by 'accident'. I knew it from, Ayumi, my classmate. She said that Reina, his wife is her twin sister."

"That stupid jackass. I'll kick his ass when I meet him, then I'll take all of his hair then make him living in hell." Says Tenten-chan.

"Me too. I'll pour a Sulfate acid into his stupid face then I'll use him to my experiment." I say.

"I'll chop his body and give him a toxic from many kinds of flower, so I can see him suffer and beg for your apology." Says Ino-pig.

"G-girls, calm down." Says Hinata.

"No. we will give his head to you, Temari or maybe to your brothers. I know they can be so cruel to someone who broke your heart." Says Tenten-chan.

"Calm down Ten. of course we will do it. As soon as possible. So Temari-chan, don't cry please for that stupid jackass." I say.

"Y-you s-still have u-us." Hinata hugs her tightly.

I see Temari can hide her smile.

"Thank you, guys."

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

"So, what's next gossip?" I ask.

"Tenten-chan, how's Kankurou fiftieth confession to you?" Temari-chan asks in funny voice.

"W-what?" she asks.

"Don't lie, I know that Kankurou had confess you for the fiftieth time."

"HOW CAN?" Ino-pig screams.

"Shut up, Ino, well, I've rejected him again for the fiftieth time."

Everybody laughs. Kankurou, Temari's first younger brother is Tenten number one fans. He always chases Tenten where ever she goes. Just like Ino-pig and I chase after Sasuke-kun.

"Poor brother." Says Temari.

"Stop talking about it." Ten-chan grabs her guitar and plays some song.

"Any request?" she asks.

"Yellow Moon." Says Hinata. It is her favorite song because Naruto sang the song for her birthday present.

"OK." Tenten-chan plays her guitar and starts singing.

_**Kinou wa call sign**_

_**Zenbu Keitai de**_

_**Norenai Fuzz guitar**_

_**Henna Koen de**_

She really has a good voice and plays her guitar nicely.

_**Muchu de Motor Bike**_

_**Zenbu wo oikoishite**_

_**Mikazuki wa history**_

_**Boku no ue de**_

_**Chikyu wa goorurain**_

_**Inu mo raion mo**_

_**Kasei ni Moving On**_

_**Nanka mendo de**_

_**Yellow moon, ima mo**_

_**Mitsu kazoete me wo akete**_

_**Shadow noon mada yume wo miteru**_

_**Me wo mite, me wo mite**_

_**Se wo muke ai nagara**_

_**Me wo mite, tell me yes or no**_

_**Everyday and every night**_

_**Omoistuku kotoba de**_

_**Everyday and every night**_

_**Kimi e no omoi wotsutaeyo**_

_**Everyday**_

"So, who is will be accepted by Tenten-chan then?" Ino-pig asks when Tenten-chan is playing her guitar.

"I don't.."

_**I'm bleed it out digging deeper just to throw it away..I'm bleed it out digging deeper just to throw it away..I'm bleed it out digging deeper just to throw it way..Just to trhow it away..just to..**_

"Sorry girls, I must pick up my phone first." Oh,,so that's was Tenten-chan's cell phone.

She goes to the balcony. We follow her then listen to her conversation.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Woah, Neji, what's up?"

"Shut up, you, Hyuuga."

"So, what will you do then?"

"You're so annoying. But OK, what time?"

"Oh, OK, see you there then. Bye."

"I'm on Ino-chan's house for a sleepover. Hinata? Yes, she is her. Wanna talk to her?"

"HINATA!!! NEJI IS CALLING!!" screams Tenten-chan.

"H-hai."

Then Hinata joins Tenten to the balcony. Ino-pig, Temari-chan and I back to the room.

"Hn, Tenten and Neji. I really confuse. What is their true relationship then." Temari-chan says.

"Me too." I say.

"Sometimes they can be a good partner but when they get to argue something, they can be the worst enemy for each other." Temari-chan says.

"Yeah, let's see then what will happen next." Says Ino-pig.

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

"T-ten-chan, here's y-your cell phone." Hinata-chan gives Tenten's cell phone to the owner.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan."

"So, how's about Neji-san?" asks Temari.

"What the hell are you talking about." Says Tenten. Then she grabs her guitar again and continues the song

"Well.."

_**Yellow moon, ima mo**_

_**Mitsu kazoete me wo akete**_

_**Shadow moon, mada**_

_**Yume wo miteru**_

_**Me wo mite, me wo mite**_

_**Se wo muke, ai nagara**_

_**Me wo mite, itsu aeru**_

_**Everyday and every night**_

_**Omoitsuku kotoba de**_

_**Chirakatta mama no kimochi**_

_**Mo ima tsugu**_

_**Mahoru wa chord change**_

_**Nemurenai kanchi**_

_**Higawari na jazz guitar**_

_**Souko minor de**_

"So, change the topic." I say.

"Well. What topic, forehead?"

"Do you know that Guy-sensei asked Shizune-sensei for a date?" I ask them.

"WOW!! NO WAY?!" the girls say in unison.

"YEAH, I saw them at the teacher room."

"Then?" Ino-pig asks with a curiosity on her face.

"She rejected him." I say.

"WAHAHAHAHA,," they laugh.

"Of course she would reject him. She already has Kakashi-sensei." Says Temari.

"You're right."

"Huh, so many gossips are going on our school right?" Ino-pig says.

"Yeah."

"Just like Shizune-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei and Anko-sensei, the Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei." Says Temari.

"Then. When are our turns?" asks Ino.

"Well, someday maybe." Tenten answers carelessly.

"But when?" Ino-pig asks.

"I'm not sure I can forget that bastard." Temari-chan says.

"Come on, Temari-chan. Move on. You've broke up with him. Rebuild your life." I say.

"But it's hard."

"I-i k-know you can." Says Hinata.

"Thank you."

"So girls, come one. This is still in new year time. It's time for us to move on and get better." Ino-chan says.

"Yeah, I agree with you, pig. Just close the last year and write the new story on our life." I say.

"Yeah, it's up to you." Says Tenten.

Then the next time, we go down to make popcorn and take cokes, take some DVD, go back to Ino-pig's room then we watch movies until 3 on the morning.

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191


	5. NAGAREBOSHI

**Hi, back with me, TGH. I really enjoy my holiday then, woaaaa, usooo, how can I enjoy my holiday with freaky homeworks to do. I'm sick of all antidote names and sickness names. Believe me, think twice if you wanna be a medician. It's really MENDOKUSEI but COOL. Oh yeah, happy Iedul Fitri for all of you that celebrate it!!! Wish you a wonderful Ied. Well, how clumsy I was. I forgot to bring my laptop and left all my stories there. Baka Ne!!! So, I made this on my free time in waiting for the fasting break time. I hope you'll enjoy it since it was made when I was starving..mugyayayayayyayayayaya!!!**

**Now, our main chara is sai,,yeah,,standing applause for sai!!! I don't know why I like this chara since his first appearance. I like an emotionless guy, such as neji or sasuke (neji for the first and sasuke for the last), or even itachi, but I feel that there's something different with sai,,well, anyway,, this chappie may be a little bit serious chappie,,and since I have no idea bout sai's past, I made it on my own imagination, just use your imagination. but I hope you'll still enjoy it. well, hope you enjoy it and don't forget to leave sum review please,,key,,jaaa neeee**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to disclaim something. I don't own naruto and friends. They are belonged to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

**CHAPTER 5**

**SATURDAY, JANUARY, 5TH, 2008**

**---SAI.PO.V---**

**NAGAREBOSHI**

I walk along the city hallways. It's nine on the evening and it's so damn cold since this is still winter. This is the third day since I moved on Konoha city in Japan. Where the hell I am, I don't really care, I'm still no one.

"Hey, watch out!" shouts a boy at me when I pass him.

I just give him a cold expression just like the way I am.

"Freak." He shouts.

Just like usual, everybody will shout at me and call me freak.

I pass a bunch of girl.

"Hi, look at that boy with black jacket. He looks hot." a girl whispers to her friend.

"I guess so. Oh, he looks quite hot."

"Yeah, let's make a move on him before he leaves."

"Well, OK.."

"Hi guy? Alone? Need a company?" asks the first girl.

"Or need something more?" asks another one.

I pass them with my emotion face looks at them. They suddenly stop talking to me. I leave them. I still can hear some words.

"Woaw, kind of creepy."

I don't care about how they think of me. Actually I never care what they think about me. And honestly I never know what emotion is.

Then I pass a park then I meet a teacher of my new school, as I can remember, his name is Yamato-sensei. He teaches me on the math.

"Hi, are you Sai Dekker from 2-4." He asks me friendly. I guess all teachers have known about me.

"Yes." I give him a smile. Honestly a fake smile. I read from a book that smile can be a friendly sign to start a new relationship with others.

"How's your day at this school? Need some adaptation?"

"I guess."

"I know it's hard for you as the new comer but just do your best and just ask your teacher or friend I you find some difficulties."

"Yes. Thank you."

"OK, see you at school then." He passes me away and walks out of the park.

I sit the park bench then staring at the stars. The city light shines above me but I still can feel the darkness. I take my cell phone and turn on the radio on it then I take out a piece of paper from my pocket and also a pencil. I start drawing. I draw with black as the main color. I don't know why my hand moves on its own will, drawing darkness and something that is shining.

"Hi guys, back with me, Lavender on Konoha by Request, for the next three hours, I'll be with you all..wow? It's really a long time, isn't it? well, I hope you will stay tune with me for next three hours. And I, of course will read your messages or e-mails. I also will chat with you here, so, stay tune with me OK. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot to give you all the opening song…" the presenter's voice is ringing on my ears. But I think, she has a good voice to be a radio presenter.

"..Today's opening song will be Nagareboshi from Homemade-Kazoku. It's familiar, isn't it? yeah, it's the newest ending song from Naruto series, oh yeah, I have a friend named Naruto too, hi Naruto, is Sasuke-kun with you, tell him, I love you, Sasuke-kun!! Well. I think it's a really cool song. Uhm, let me gives you some advice. While listening this song, go out of your room and see the stars, wow, believe me, it makes me feel better when I was on problem. Well, OK, here we are, Nagareboshi from Homemade-kazoku. Let's check it out!!"

The sky and the stars I guess.

"Aniki, the stars here are better than there."

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

"_Aniki, I'm home." I walked along the château, where I lived in when I was kid._

"_Aaaa, Sai-chan. Welcome home. How's your day?" he greeted me and walked to me._

"_Great. I made this for you." I showed him a piece of paper._

"_Wow, Sai-chan. It's a great picture. Thank you, ototou." He looked happy._

"_Do you like it, Aniki?!"_

"_I really like it. You have a talent on this field. So where's it?"_

"_It's a place that was visited by me and daddy last week. This is the whirlwind house and there is a tulip field on the back yard. Beautiful isn't it?"_

"_Yeah, it's beautiful." I saw a sorrow rise on his pale face._

"_I've never been there before." He added._

"_Really, but daddy has brought me there for at least three times."_

"_Yeah, I know."_

"_Come on, Aniki. You must go there. It's a really beautiful place, especially at night. The stars are amazing. I will beg daddy to bring you there, OK. I promise." I smiled at him._

_  
"OK, I keep your promise."_

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

"_Sai, don't disturb your brother. He needs to rest after this check up. Go outside and play around while doctor is checking him up."_

"_Yes, mommy." I smiled at her. Then I walked out of his room and go to the back yard. Since my château was on a mountainI could get my own beach or mountain view from the back yard or my room._

_I took a piece of paper and a pencil and started drawing a field, sea and sunset._

"_Aniki will love this view." I talked to my self._

_An hour later, I saw the doctor's car went out of my château._

"_So, is the check up over?" I took my paper and pencil, brought them on my arm while I was running along the hallways to my brother's room. Finally I arrived at in front of my brother's room, I just saw my mommy standing there._

"_Sai. I've told you not to disturb your brother." She said it coldly._

"_But, I just wanna see.."_

_PLAAAAAAAAK…_

_I felt hurt on my left cheek._

"_DON'T YOU EVER DISTRUB HIM, YOU EVIL…"_

"_STOP, SAIKO!!!!" I heard my daddy's voice from behind me._

_I spun around and saw my daddy with anger on his face._

"_Saiko. I've told you not to be like that to Sai. Whatever is going on, he's our son."_

"_No. he is your son."_

"_But you gave a birth to him.."_

"_That was the biggest mistake on my live to have this evil.."_

"_SAIKO, WATCH OUT. DON'T YOU DARE CALL OUR SON AN EVIL. OR I WILL.."_

"_WILL WHAT? REMEMBER, HE IS STILL UNDER MY SUPERVISION. IT WAS CLEAR, REMEMEBER, ON OUR DIVORCE AGREEMENT?" mommy smiled evilly._

"_SAIKO, YOU ARE CRAZY!! HE IS OUR FOUR YEARS OLD SON."_

"_Yes I am. Mr. Raymond Dekker. AND HE IS YOURS, NOT OUR."_

"_Mommy, daddy, stop yelling."_

_I closed my ears and run from both of them._

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

"_Daddy, why does mommy hate me? Did I do something wrong?"_

"_Nope, Sai-chan. You're a good boy. I really love you. And I'm sure that she also loves you."_

"_But why, she always yells at me especially when I was with Aniki."_

"……"_  
_

"_Daddy, answer my question!!!"_

"_Sorry Sai-chan. These are my fault. You're just a victim of it."_

"_Daddy.."_

"_Sai. I won't let you suffer anymore. Just be patient until the day you come with me. Just promise, you'll be a good boy."_

"_OK. I promise I'll be a good boy."_

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

"Hi, hi, hello. Wake up." I feel a warm hand touch my cheek.

I open my eyes and the first thing I see is a pair of blue eyes is looking at me curiously. I look around me. I am still on the park and lying on the bench

"Hello, Sai-san. Wake up." says another voice, a woman voice.

Need a couple of minutes to recognize who are them. I see a familiar faces. A blonde hair and blue eyes man stands next to me. On his other side, stands a woman with red hair and bright brown eyes. I know that they are a married couple, Namikaze Minato-san and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina-san, who live next to me on my new apartment.

"Ugh,.." I moan a little. I feel a headache attack my head when I try to sit my body up.

"Wait, don't push your self, Sai-san." Minato-san helps me.

"Yeah, are you OK, Sai-san? You look pale." Asks his wife anxiously.

"I-it's OK. I just need a little rest. I'm absolutely OK." I answer their anxious questions.

"Are you sure? OK, if you wanna go home, just go with us. We also wanna go home too." Offers Minato-san.

"No, it's OK. I can go with my self. I'm OK." I refuse his offer.

"It's OK, since we are neighbor. Besides I can let you walk alone this late, especially when you look not really good." Says Kushina-san.

"Yeah. How long have you been here? And it's totally late, it's almost two a.m."

Wow, I've been here almost for four hours.

"Come on. Since Naru-chan is having a sleepover at Sasuke-kun's house, we have no one on our back seat of our car." Says Minato-san.

"O-OK then." Finally I agree. Then I walk behind them and sit on their back seat.

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

I just finally get home. I take off my shoes and lay on my bed when suddenly the phone ringing.

"Hello."

"Hello, Sai. This is daddy."

"……"

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"School?"

"……"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I don't think so. Your voice sounds different."

"Yeah. Since It's 2 in the morning, I've already been sleeping." I tell him a lie.

"Sorry. I don't know."

"It's OK."

"Sai. I just wanna say that your mother is..

"Uhm, daddy. I feel a little headache I think. And as a note, I must go to school."

"OK..I'm sorry for disturbing you. Well let's talk about it later. Now, go back to your bed and take care. Bye."

"Bye."

He hangs up the phone. And I lay on my bed, trying to sleep.

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191


	6. 5 C, GIRLS’ CRITERIAS ABOUT BOYS

**GOMENASAI!!! I MADE A MISTAKE!!, SORRY.**

**Story about a Hyuuga's life must be the 7th chapter, I forgot to add the 6th chappie, gomenasai!!**

**So here's, I'd made chappie replacement. I add the real 6th chappie and makes 'story about a hyuuga's life' as the 7th chappie,**

**One more time, gomen ne!!**

**Oh yeah, for this chappie I tried to make a drabble,,dunno whether you like it or not. But anyways, hope you like it. I got the idea of it from my cousin (terima kasih, the/ thank you, sis) when I called her to indo. I'm sorry if it's not too good, I'm not a kind of girl who hanging out with girls a lot. I prefer hanging out with boys actually. But, I tried so hard and got so far, in the end, it's up to your opinion.**

**Don't forget to leave some review please. Thanks for everybody who left some review on my story. It really pumped me up when I was stuck with the college. Domou Arigatou Gozaimasu. I will try to make a better story.**

**I don't have naruto.**

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191

**CHAPTER 6**

**SUNDAY, JANUARY, 6TH, 2008**

**---TENTEN.P.O.V---**

**5 C, GIRLS' CRITERIAS ABOUT BOYS**

_**Sunday morning, Moon Lite Café, Konoha downtown,**_

"Girls, six o'clock. Kind of hot. The one with red shirt." Says Ino-chan.

"What?" I asks loudly. I look at the six o'clock direction.

"SHUUUU." Ino-chan, Temari-chan and Sakura-chan warn me.

"Don't look at his direction, Ten-chan." Says Ino.

"What the.."

"SHUUUU." Says the trio. Hinata-chan is just smiling.

"Ten-chan. If you wanna look at his direction, don't be so open like that. Just be calm, don't show that you are looking at him." Says Temari-chan. "Look at me."

She turns around and she is looked like searching for something. Then she looks at the boys direction.

"That's Ten-chan." Says Temari-chan.

"Oh…Why?!"

"Because we must show our pride in front of the boys. So, what do you think?" Ino says.

"Well, so-so. Not too hot." Says Temari. "Kenji is better."

"COME ON, TEMARI-CHAN..KENJI IS GONE. HE'S DEAD FOR YOU." Says Sakura-chan, Ino-chan and I on a unison. The whole café look at us.

"Sorry, practice for school drama." Says Ino-chan nervously.

They all nod.

"Yokattane!!!" says Ino.

"Temari, move on. He's gone. He's just your past."

"Well, I can't forget about 'it' actually." Temari-chan says.

"Temari-chan, come on. Your young, pretty, and hot. You're also a model. Many guys would die for you." Says Sakura.

"S-she i-is r-right." Says Hinata.

"But, I can't find a fine one." Says Temari.

"Well, come on. Tell us your type. We'll search for you." Says Sakura.

"Yeah, I have many reference, Neji, Lee, Sasuke (Sakura-chan and Ino-chan glare at me), Naruto (Hinata blushes), Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru.."

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT." Says Ino and Sakura in unison.

The whole café glare at us.

"Sorry, part of story." Says Sakura.

They are back to their activities.

"What?" I ask.

"Shikamaru." Says Ino and Sakura in unison.

"What? That lazy ass? Hell no!!" says Temari.

"Ough, don't be like that. Believe in karma."

"Hell no."

"So, Temari-chan, what is a criteria to be your boy. Honestly, I have a criteria…"

**1. Sakura's Criteria, CASH.**

"What?! CASH?!" ask the girls in unison.

"DON'T BE SO NAÏVE, WITHOUT CASH, WE CAN'T LIVE..HOHOHO.." says Sakura evily.

"You mean?" I ask innocently.

"Come on girl, as a girl, how much many that we spend to take care our beauty?" says Sakura.

"Well." We, except Sakura count on our mind."

"I've got it, Sakura." Says Ino.

"Good, pig."

"So, what doest it mean?" I ask one more time.

"Well. We need money to do a girly stuff, well, it will be nice if we have an extra donator for our beauty care." Says Ino.

"Well. I agree with you." Says Temari. "Well, any suggest?" she asks.

"I have. My criteria is.."

**2. Ino's Criteria, CREDIT**

"What the hell, Ino-chan. You're totally right." Says Temari.

"Yeah, you're genius, piggy, especially when he gives us a credit card to be spent. It would be nice..hohoho.." says Sakura.

"Good. I hope I have one." Says Temari.

"Yeah, I imagine if he will gives us all we want."

"Yeah, just like,,_Spending all money on me and spending time one me.._" Ino sings on Fergie's style.

"_She's got me spending.._" sings Sakura and Temari.

"_Spending all you money on me,,uh on me,,on me,,"_

"You are insane." I say.

"W-what a-about i-if h-he s-spends h-his m-money a-and h-he w-wants t-to y-your v-virginity?" Hinata-chan asks.

"Yeah, she is right." I say.

"Don't worry. _They say I'm really sexy. The boys, they want to sex me. They always standing next to me, always dancing next to me. Try to feel my hump.."_

"_Hump.."_

"_Looking at me lump.."_

"_Lump.."_

"_You can look but you can't touch it if you touch it, I'ma start some drama, you don't want no drama, no no drama, no no no no drama, so don't pull on my hand boy, you ain't my man, boy, I just try to dance boy, and move my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hum, my hump, my lovely little hump.."_

"Totally freaky."

"Got a better idea?" Ino asks.

**3. Tenten's Criteria, CAR**

"I'm right, am I?" I say.

"Yeah. You right." Says Sakura.

"Men must protect women, so, it means that they must be our driver."

We all laugh.

"Tenten-chan, you're insane but you're damn right." Says Ino.

"Yeah. It's time for us to feel a luxurious car, just like.."

"Brand new Porches?" says Ino-chan.

"Or The newest series of BMW would be nice." Says Sakura.

"I prefer white Limo." Says Temari.

"Huh, you're so materialistic, girls." Says Tenten in laugh.

"Yeah. I must be. If we only use love, how can we live?"

"Girls, you're damn right." Says Ino

"Who'll be next?"

**4. Temari's Criteria, CONDOMINIUM**

"Just imagine. Cash on the wallet. Many credit cards, brand new car but a bad living place? Absolutely nope." Says Temari.

"Yeah. At least he can give us a condominium for us." Says Ino.

"But I prefer a real house than condominium." I say.

"Yeah. A real house would be nice."

"Yeah, whatever, I mean a shelter."

"Yeah, we need shelter to live."

"So, Hinata-chan, the last?"

**5. Hinata's Creiteria, CAREER**

"I hope I can get a man with a good career because with a good career, he can reach all the criteria above." Says Hinata with no stutter.

"YOU'RE BRILLIANT, HINATA-CHAN." We says In unison.

The whole café look at us.

"Yeah, we know. It's for your school drama, rite." Says a man in annoying voice.

We ignore him.

"Yeah. We can get everything with career. Oh wait, do you realize that all the words began with 'C'?" asks Ino.

"You're right, Ino." Says Sakura.

"Well, who if we call it 'C 5 Project"?" Ino suggest.

"Well, I agree with you." Says Temari.

"YEAH." I say.

"It's Ok, pig."

"Y-yeah."

"Well, since now, we have C 5 to be our secret. Don't tell anybody about it, key?" says Ino.

"OK."

"Yeah, it's a girls' secret." Says Sakura.

1919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191


	7. STORY ABOUT A HYUUGA’S LIFE

**Holiday was end up with nothing'd been done from my homework. Hell ya!!! Sometimes I wonder why I choose to study this field,,but well,,this is my destiny may be? Hahahahahahahahaha,,anyway,,whatever the hell is going on, I hope I still can write stories on fanfic.**

**Haiyaaa,,back with me, TGH, now, I'll look at our favorite hyuuga prodigy, but since this fanfic isn't on the shinobi's world, I'll describe him as the hyuuga stranger. Why stranger? Well, he lives with his daddy (I make Hizashi alive, don't ask why.), his uncle, and his cousins. I describe Hiashi-Hizashi are just like Fred-George Weasley on the old version, then the annoying Hanabi and the nice Hinata. They live as a next door neighbor on two identical twin houses with a connecting door on the kitchen and the united back yard so Hiashi's family can go to Hizashi's household easily and as easy as Hizashi's family goes to Hiashi's. oh yeah, for this chappie maybe I'll put some..let see then..**

**I still don't have naruto, and you don't have also. And it really makes me wonder if I ever really own Naruto. There's something to believe in, cause I won't have naruto, whatever, however..**

**GOMENASAI!!! I MADE A MISTAKE!!, SORRY.**

**Story about a Hyuuga's life must be the 7th chapter, I forgot to add the 6th chappie, gomenasai!!**

**So here's, I'd made chappie replacement. I add the real 6th chappie and makes 'story about a hyuuga's life' as the 7th chappie,**

**One more time, gomen ne!!**

19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

**CHAPTER 7**

**MONDAY, 7TH, JANUARY, 2008**

**---NEJI.P.O.V--**-

**STORY ABOUT A HYUUGA'S LIFE**

"Kyaaa, that's Hyuuga-sama. Oh god, why you created so perfect person like him." Says a girl on the hallway.

"Yeah, you're right, Mai-chan. He's so perfect. Kyaa,,Neji-sama. Let me be your girl." Says another girl.

Damn. That's all what I've got. They always treat me like I am the god's son. Hello, I'm only human.

"Kya, Neji-sama, let me be your wife,,hahahaha." I can hear a familiar voice that comes from my right side. It is Tenten's voice. She is trying to tease me just like she always does to all ourband members.

"Shut up."

"Kyaa,,Neji-sama is angry. How cute." She is still teasing on me. I leave her then while she laughs loudly.

"Nee..Neji-sama, are you really angry?" she asks on her laugh.

"Hn."

"Come on, Neji. Don't be like that. I just joked." She punches my shoulder.

"Hn."

"Come on, Neji."

"Hn."

"DON'T GIVE ME YOUR 'HN'. I'M SICK OF IT." she yells at me loudly.

"Ok."

"Well, next is biology, Kurenai's class. A-308. Let's go, Neji."

"Hn."

19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

"MY TENTEN-CHAN!!!!!!!! WELCOME, MY SWEET HEART!!!" screams Sabaku No Kankurou, one of our classmate. He is running into Tenten and trying to hug her.

"GET OUT OF MY ASS!!!" she screams at him and punches him out of the window.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Screams Kankurou.

"Woaaa, nice punch, my youthful blossom." Says Rock Lee, my other classmate.

"Arigatou, Lee." Says Tenten innocently. She claps her hand and go to her seat.

Kurenai-sensei comes after I put my bag on my desk. She starts the lesson by calling the students' name from the name list.

"Sabaku No Kankurou.."

No answer.

"One more time, Sabaku No Kankurou.."

"Yes, Maam." Says Kankurou from the back door.

"Sabaku-san, why are you late?"

"I'm not late. I've just been punched to the heaven by an angel." Says Kankurou innocently.

The noise rises on the class.

"Silent, please. And Sabaku-san. I hope for the next time you don't ever late again on my class and an irrational reasons are declined. Understand?"

"Yes, maam."

"Now, go back to your seat."

Kankurou goes back to his desk. He gives a 'kiss' for Tenten when he passes her seat. She shows her fist to warning Kankurou.

"Students, today, we will learn about Reproduction System."

A noise rises one more time on the classroom. The boys are cheering loudly while the girls don't really care about it.

"Well, can you all be silent please? Now, I'll start with a video about human reproduction system."

The boys cheers louder, especially Kankurou, our pervert master on the class.

The movie is started with an introduction. Next, there is a show about how sperm meets the egg. On the middle of the movie, suddenly Kankurou raises his hand.

"Yes, Sabaku-san. Is there any question."

"Sorry, Kurenai-sensei. I wonder if there is no beginning of the video. " he asks innocently.

The boys laugh because of Kankurou's question.

"But Sabaku-san, this is the beginning of this video." Answers Kurenai who doesn't understand Kankurou's 'true' question.

"But Kurenai-sensei, where is the scene when the boy and the girl meet and they go to one room then they close the room and suddenly the girl screams then.."

"Enough, Sabaku-san." Says Kurenai who finally understand what was pointed by Kankurou.

The boys laughs louder. Even louder that Guy's laugh. There are only three boys who don't laugh. First, he's me because I'm not used to laugh. Then The new Holland guy named Sai. He just shows his emotionless face. I look at him who sits in front of me. He is just drawing on his sketch book under the desk. And the last, Lee. He is too innocent to understand a pervert joke at Kankurou's level.

"Well, back to our video." Says Kurenai.

19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

"Nee, Kankurou, I like your movie joke on the class. Did you see Kurenai's face on the class?" asks Tenten after the class.

"You like it? Tenten, my angel, finally you like me. Wanna go for a date?" he asks.

"Nope. I won't ever do on a date with you. I prefer go a date with Neji, yeah, Neji?" she asks me. What? Date?

"Uhm,,eh,,yeah."

"Neji, what's up? are you sick?"

"No." what Tenten said she wanted to go on date with me.

"Damn you, Neji" says Kankurou.

"Well, Neji, let's go to your house."

"FOR WHAT?!" asks Kankurou loudly.

"I have to meet Hinata."

"Oh.."

"So, I think I can go with Neji since Hinata's house is next to Neji.

"Yes, I understand. Well, Neji, can we talk for a minutes?"

He pushes me to the corner.

"Neji, watch out my Tenten. I don't want something bad happened to her."

"Hn.(_inner: me too.)_".

"Drive carefully. Remember, you bring my Tenten."

"Hn _(inner: she is not yours)_."

"Then.." Kankurou begins reading the list to be taken care. I just leave him while he is busy with his list.

19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

"I'm home." I say it when I reach my house's door.

"Welcome, my Neji-chan." My father and my uncle are welcoming me. Sometimes I hate their attitude. They are just like five years old twin couple.

"Hello, Hyuuga-san..and Hyuuga-san." Greets Tenten.

"Ah,,My Daughter-in-law." Says my father.

"_What? Daughter-in-law. Crazy." _I say on my mind.

"Ah,,My Niece-in-law." Says my uncle.

"_What? Niece-in-law. Insane."_

She laughs nervously.

"Well, Ah,,my father-in-law and my uncle-in-law." She jokes. It makes the twins' faces turn into happy faces.

"Hizashi, you win the bet. I think you'll be grandfather first."

"Yeah, Hiashi."

"Tenten, come on."

I leave the insane twin and go to my room. Tenten is following me on my back. When I reach my room, I allow her to enter my room.

"Woa,,still like usual, your room is so cozy, Neji." She sits on my low bed.

"Hn."

"You're a really tidy person, Neji."

"Hn."

"Can you say other words besides 'Hn.'?"

"No."

"You can." She giggles.

She lays her body on my bed. Then she takes her cell phone from her pocket. I can hear that she is speaking with Hinata.

"Hinata, where are you?"

"Still on the way? I'm already on your cousin's house. Key. I'll wait."

She hungs up the phone and puts it on her pockets.

"Hinata's still on the way."

"Hn."

"So Neji, your family is fun, isn't they?"

"Nope. They are annoying."

"No. they are funny and nice, not like you."

"What?!"

"Nothing."

"So Neji, how about our show next Saturday?"

"Hn."

"Neji?"

"Hn."

"You're absolutely annoying."

"You too."

"Thank you."

"Hn."

"NEJII-NII-CHAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I hear my 11-going-to-12-cousin's voice on the hallway.

"_Another annoying brat." _I say on my mind, then I stand up from my seat then try to reach the door. But when I try to reach the door, I slip on the bed and I fall down, ABOVE TENTEN'S BODY!!!!!!!!

I really surprise and she does too. My body is pressing her and our face is less than four inch. I can hear her breath.

"Tenten, I'm sorr.."

Suddenly my door is opened. There is Hanabi standing on the door.

"Neji-nii-chan, can you..WHAT!!!!!! MY INNOCENT EYES!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEJI-NII-CHAN!!!!! CHICHI!!!! HIZASHI-JI-CHAAAAN!! THERE IS A RAPIST ON NEJI-NII-CHAN'S ROOM!!!! NEJI-NII-CHAN IS TRYING TO RAPE TENTEN-NEE-CHAN!!!!" she runs like crazy.

"Oh damn!!!!." I swear.

"Neji.."

"What?!"

"Can you lift your body up?"

"Oh..Sorry."

19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

Knock..knock..knock..

Someone is knocking my room door's. Maybe it's Hinata. No one knocks on my room before they enter except Hinata.

"Hn."

"N-neji-nii-san. Tou-san and Hizashi-ji-san w-wanna meet y-you on t-their ww-orking r-room."

"Hn."

Great. I haven't met them since Hanabi's incident. Maybe they will yell at me or kick me. Whatever. I get up and follow Hinata to the working room.

"N-neji-nii-san, I n-never w-wonder i-if y-you t-try t-to r-rape T-tenten-chan." Then she runs to her room., avoiding my famous glare.

Finally I reach the working room I knock the door and enter the room after I hear my father said 'come in.'

"Neji, my son. Sit down."

I follow his instruction. I sit on the sofa with the twins are standing in front of me.

"I've heard what was going on your room this afternoon." Says My father.

"But I can explain it."

"We haven't given you any chance to speak." Says my uncle.

"But.."

"Neji, we know that you're mature enough to have 'something like that', but haven't you though about the effect?" says My father.

"But Tou-san.."

"Neji.."

"Neji, we believe that you're a genius. We know that you never chose a wrong decision."

"Hn."

"Why you do a rude thing like that?"

"Tou-san, for the last time I wasn.."

"Shuu, whatever, NEJI, I'M HAPPY, MY LITTLE BABY HAS GROWN UP!!!!" suddenly my father hugs my. My uncle does the same thing.

"I'M PROUD OF YOU, MY NEPHEW."

What the hell is going on.

"Neji-chan. You're the real man. I couldn't do that on your age, neither your uncle."

"You're the real Hyuuga, Neji-chan."

"Hiashi, I always dream about Tenten becomes my daughter. My dreams come true."

"Me too. I love Tenten to be my niece-in-law."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Well, Neji. For the next time if you wanna do it with your Tenten, just tell us and we'll share some Hyuuga Basic Jutsu.."

"What?! No, I will never do it, especially to Tenten, she is my best friend."

"Nananan..Neji-chan. Everything can be changed. Me and your mom was an enemy, but finally, we got married. So did Hiashi and your aunt."

"But Tou-san,,I'm not going to do it."

"Don't be so naïve Neji. You're a man, especially you're a Hyuuga Genius. We proud of you. So, if you wanna do it again, just asks us about some tips."

"Tou-san.."

"Oh yeah, Icha Icha Series are good references."

"Well, here, for you.."

**HYUUGA MANUAL BOOK**

'**BASIC JUTSU'**

**VOLUME I**

"There are some list about the owner of this book. You're the fifty ninth generation. So, keep it and pass it to your son. Key."

I open the book read some pages and the next thing I remember, everything turns black.

19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

Addition:

"Hiashi, he's pass out."

"I think he's too young to get this holy book. Remember, we got if on our wedding day."

"Yeah, but, I think sooner is better. I never imagine that he will pass out on the third page. Oh, come on, we still have three more volume, then the intermediate level and the advance level."

"Yeah, just keep it for him later. What should we do now, Hizashi?"

"Let's bring him to his room."

"OK."

19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919


	8. THE CURSE OF LEAVING THE SCHOOL

**Haiyaa, Back with me THG,,woa,,Today, our main chara is our beloved Gejimayu, a.ka Rock Lee!! Yeah!! Today, our beloved Gejimayu will taste his first experience of leaving the school!! He knows that it's unyouthful but, because of that baka-Naruto, finally he leaves his youthfulness and goes out of the school!! But, when Lee leaves the school for the first time, something bad is happening during the escape,,uhm,,actually it is based on true story,,yeah, **

**I admit, I'm not as good as everybody though when I was on high school. Hello!!! I was an ordinary student who escaped from the lesson or ran away from the teacher, even I left my school. Huh, whatever, it happened when I was an innocent high school student!! We can't blame our craziness on high school, rite? Everybody did many stupid things when they were on the high school, right huh? It was normal, wasn't it?! well anyways, hope you'll enjoy it,,maybe a little bit longer than usual, cause, one more time, it is really based on true story with some adaptation.**

**Oh yeah, Syndrome is a name of a school band on my cousin's school in Indonesia. I'd seen them when my cousin brought me to her school event and there was a band named syndrome. Pretty cool, especially when they played "Time is Running Out" from muse. so, I wanna say "hello, apa kabar nih!! Kalian mainnya keren banget waktu itu. (hi, how're y'!! You were totally awesome at that time.)" to Syndrome. Sorry I use your band name for my fanfic.**

**I don't own naruto but kishi-sensei promised that he'll give naruto ownership to me,,hahaha,,you wish!! I don't own syndrome too**

19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

**CHAPTER 8**

**TUESDAY, 8TH, JANUARY, 2008**

**---LEE.P.O.V--**-

**THE CURSE OF LEAVING THE SCHOOL**

"HAI EVERYBODY!!!!!!" a blonde boy stomps into the band's base. He is Uzumaki Naruto-kun, my one year junior on Konoha High. He is the bandmate of Hyuuga Neji, my best friend and my eternal rival. Since Hyuuga Neji is the member of my school's famous band, Syndrome, I always hang out with the band members.

"WOAAA, MORNING NARUTO-KUN!!"

"Shut up. dobe." says Uchiha Sasuke who is walking calmly behind Naruto-kun.

"Hn." Neji gives his legendary 'hn.'

"Hi, Naruto!! Hi Sasuke!!" greets Tenten, my youthful flower. She is my classmate and my childhood friend.

"Hi Queen!!" says Naruto cheerfully. Sasuke gives his smile to Tenten. Everybody calls her 'Queen' since she is the only girl on the band.

"…" Aburame Shino, the band DJ, only looks at the duo then he goes back to his DJ set.

"Where's Gaara?!" asks Naruto.

"I'm here." Suddenly he appears from the back door or we call it escaping door.

"What are you doing there, Gaara?" asks Tenten.

He gives her his you-must-know-what-I've-been-doing face.

"Oh, I understand. There is on more fan girl in front of the base." Says Tenten.

Gaara goes out of his hideout.

"Ne, Gaara, where's your bother?" asks Tenten.

"Hah?! Our queen just asked about Kankurou?" screams Naruto loudly.

"Shut up, Naruto!!" says Tenten.

"WOW, I never imagine that finally you'll end up with Kankurou, my sister –in-law." Says Gaara.

"NO, I'M NOT!! I JUST WANNA GET MY MONEY THAT HE BORROWED LAST WEEK!!!"

"oh,,I guess.."

Suddenly Kankurou stomps into the room.

"TENTEN, MY ANGEL!!! FINALLY YOU SEARCHED ME!! WHAT'S UP, BABY!! DO YOU WANNA GO ON A DATE WITH ME??"

"NEVEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!" Tenten kicks Kankurou's ass.

19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

"Oh yeah, I forget!! I haven't studied for the English Test." I say suddenly. I totally forget. How can I forget a test! Guy-sensei will be angry to me if I failed in any subject.

"Hn." Says Neji. He is playing with his guitar calmly. I'm sure that he doesn't really care about the test.

"Hah, baka Lee. You haven't passed the last test, now do you wanna add some more fail subject?!" says Tenten.

"I remember, today there is a math test on my class too." Says Naruto.

"You don't remember about it, dobe?" asks Sasuke.

"Whatever teme."

"Gejimayu, I've got an idea!! How about we leave from here." Says Naruto.

"WHAT!!!!!!!" I scream.

"WE LEAVE FROM THIS SCHOOL!!! Come on, Gejimayu. I know that you've not been ready yet for the test. So, it's better if we don't go to the class and ask for the test next time."

"But."

"Do you want to fail at the test, don't you?"

"No, I don't wanna fail at the test but.."

"Dobe, don't offer something bad to Lee. If you wanna do it, do it by your self." Says Sasuke-kun.

"Oh Yeah, Sasuke-kun? Let me remind you about today's subject. First period, we have singing test with Anko-sensei. I believe everybody wants to listen your singing." Says Naruto evily.

Sasuke's sweats drop.

"Then, I know that Anko-sensei always has her own comment about your 'good voice'" says Naruto-kun to intimidate Sasuke.

More sweats drop.

"And then she will.."

"Enough, dobe. I'm in. I'll go with you."

"Yeah, good boy, good boy. Now how about you Shino?"

"As long as I can find insects, I'm in." he says.

"I take it as a yes. How about you, Neji."

"Hn."

"Queen, please translate it. And how about you, queen?"

"He said 'I'm in.' and so do I."

"PERFERCT. Kankurou?"

"Don't ask me, as long as my angel in, I'm in. I'll go wherever you will go." Kankurou starts singing 'Wherever You Will Go' from The Calling.

"GREAT!! Gaara?"

"Well, counting me on as long as no one tells Temari-nee-chan about it." he says while trying to shut his brother up.

"GOOD!! Now, only you, Gejimayu!!"

"Come on, Lee." Says Tenten.

"Yeah, the bell will be ringing on less than ten minutes." Says Shino.

I have my own doubt.

Come in

Come out

Come in

Come out

Come in

Come out

Finally I decide not to come in.

"Yosh, I'm…" I can see many intimidate faces in front of me.

"I'm.."

"Lee, don't waste the time." Says Naruto.

"I'm.."

"LEE." Says Gaara.

"OK, I'M IN!!!"

"YOSH!! LET'S GO NOW!!!"

19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

"Hahaha,,finally we will go out of the school. Sounds like freedom!!" says Naruto on Neji's car. Since he's the only one who brings a big enough car for eight bodies, we decide to use Neji's car (Tsunade allows her students to bring car or motor cycle to the school.). We are still on the school's parking lot. In five minutes, the gate will be closed.

"What should we do? Kotetsu and Izumo are still on the gate." I say panicly. This is my first time of running away from school.

"As long as there's no sign of Tsunade-baa-chan, everything is OK." Naruto says calmly.

"How about if they find us then they find us, then they tell Tsunade-sama then we'll be dropped out of the school and.."

"Be calm, Lee. Everything will be OK." Says Naruto.

"Oh Damn, hurry up, Izumo and Kotetsu will close the gate soon."

Sunddenly Tenten smiles.

"I've got an idea."

"WHAT?!" asks the rest.

"Well, just follow my order. Neji, you go to the back seats and Kankuro, you sit beside me, since I'll drive it. Then the rest of you, just hide on the car, as long as Izumo and Kotetsu can't see you cause we will pass them." she says.

"OK, MY ANGEL!! I'LL DO AS YOUR WISH!!" Kankurou climbs on the seats and reaches the front seat. Neji go to the back seats.

"What are you planning to do?" I ask her anxiously.

"Just do what I said. You'll understand soon." Now she is on the driver seat and Kankurou is sitting next to her. The others are trying to cover themselves. By hiding under the seats.

"OK. Here's my plan. Kankurou, make you face just like you have a great stomachache."

"I'll try." I can't see what is happening."

"Kankurou, it's not a face that would you show when you have a stomachache. Just like you haven't gone to the toilet for a week."

"

"But."

"Well, I'm sorry Kankurou."

BAAAAAAANG!!!

"OUCH, it's hurt!!"

"Naaa..it's better."

19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

"Morning, Izumo-sensei, Kotetsu-sensei." I hear Tenten's voice greets them.

"Hi, what are you doing, Tenten-san?" asks Izumo-sensei.

"Sorry, Izumo-sensei, Kotetsu-sensei. I have too pick Kankurou up to his home since he has a great stomachache."

"I understand now!!" I say on my mind.

"Well, why don't he asks his sibling to pick him up?" asks Kotetsu-sensei.

"Well, uhm, Temari-chan is going to have a quiz and Gaara is..is.."

"My brother is at home because of a cold. Can we hurry up? I can restrain it anymore."

"OH well, Take care then."

I can take a conclusion that they gave us permission.

"Thank you, Izumo-sensei, Kotetsu-sensei. Bye."

19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

"WOA!!! NICE IDEA, TENTEN-CHAN, YOU'RE THE REAL QUEEN!!!" screams Naruto.

"Thank you."

"And a nice punch, angel." Says Kankurou.

"Do you want more?"

"Nope. That was enough."

"Now where will we go, Naruto?" asks Tenten who is sitting next to Neji on the front side of the car.

"I don't know."

"WHAT, you don't know? You should know since you're the one who have this idea." Yells Tenten from the front side to Naruto who is sitting with me and Kankurou on the back seats.

"Why? You all decided to join, right?!" says Naruto calmly.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO!!!!!!!" Screams everybody.

"So, where we should go?" asks Tenten one more time.

Neji parks his car three blocks away from their school.

"Come on, decide it. I won't spend my gasoline for nothing." Says Neji.

"WOAAAAAAA!!! WE MUST CELEBRATE IT!!! NEJI HAD JUST SAID MORE THAN FIVE WORDS!!!" screams Naruto. Neji gives a glare at him that makes him silence.

"Go to Guy-sensei's house, he is off on Tuesday." I suggest.

"Lee, how stupid you are. Hello, now we are escaping from school." Says Tenten.

"Well, how about go to the insect park?" says Shino.

Everybody says in unison.

"NOOOOO!!!!"

"Huh, you are loud, why don't you be as silent as.."

"INSECT!!" they says on unison one more time.

"How about go to the pool table?" asks Gaara.

"Nope. Remember Gaara, we go there every time we left the school." Says Naruto.

Finally, we spent around ten minutes to decide where to go until someone knocks the car's window.

"Hi, Neji, is that you?"

Neji opens the window and sees Inuzuka Kiba is standing. He also hangs out with the band members since he is Shino's best friend.

"Hn."

"Wow, hi guys!! Tenten! Sasuke! Naruto! Lee! Gaara! Kankurou! And Shino! What are you doing here?"

"We are escaping from the school." Says Shino.

"Wow, same with me. I was late so I decide to not go to school."

"Well, why don't you join us." Offers Neji.

"Is it OK? Thank then." He enters the car.

"So, where would we go?" he asks. Now he is sitting on the back seat with Naruto, Lee, and Kankurou.

"We don't know yet." Says Naruto.

"How about go to the Konoha Mountain? That's a tourism spot, isn't that? There will be no teacher and I heard that there are many onsen there." Kiba says.

We are thinking about it.

"OK, I agree." Says Sasuke. The others nod.

19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

"Kiba, are you sure that this is the way to the Mountain?" I ask him.

"I guess."

"But, we've been searching for two hours and there are no sign of tourism spot." I say anxiously.

"Calm down."

It's almost two hours and we find nothing except the pine trees.

"As long as I heard, from the downtown of Konoha, we turn left to the east side and.."

"And what, Kiba?" asks Tenten. She tries hard to hide his anxious face.

"I forget!!" he says innocently.

"WHAT!!!!!! WHAT SHOULD WE DO KNOW!!! KAA-SAAN!! TOU-SAN!!" naruto screams.

'I wanna go home!!! Guy-sensei!!!" says Lee.

"SHUT UP!!" screams Tenten.

"Yeah, we need some time to thinking." Says Sasuke.

"Ugh, why we can get lost like this." Says Gaara.

"Well, just follow to the path, I think." Says Kiba.

"Well, you drive then." Says Neji.

Now Kiba is driving the car slowly.

"Hey!! There's a sign!!" he says.

**GREAT MOUNTAIN OF KONOHA ONSEN**

**3 KILOMETRES FROM HERE**

"Finally!!" I scream happily.

"Well, let's go, it's only 3 more ..wait!! Neji!! We are out of gas!!"

"WHAT!!" Naruto, Kankurou, Tenten, Gaara, Sasuke, and I scream.

"Yeah. We out of Gas."

"TOU-SAN!! KAA-SAN!! FORGIVE YOUR LITTLE BABY FOR LEAVING THE SCHOOL, DON'T FORGET TO FED KYUUBI IF I AM NOT COMING HOME!!" Screams Naruto.

"GUY-SENSEI!! I REGRET FOR IGNORING YOUR WORDS!! I REGRET IT SO MUCH!! FOR ALL THE YOUTHFULNESS!! I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN."

"GOD, BEFORE I LEAVE THIS BEAUTIFUL WORLD, LET ME TASTE MY TENTEN'S…"

"HELL NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" before finished his word, Kankurou was kicked by Tenten.

"…" says Sasuke.

"Be calm, I keep a bottle of gasoline." Says Neji.

"Yokatta.." says the others.

"But I don't think if it is enough to get out of this forest."

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!" everybody screams.

"I think, if we use this car to go to the onsen, we'll out of gas."

"Well, just take a walk then." Says Sasuke calmly.

Finally we decided to walk to the onsen. We are walking happily. We are singing happily too. The weather is nice. I never wonder that escaping from school will be this exciting. No homework, no test and no teacher, it's wonderful, but I miss you Guy sensei.

"YAHOOOOO!!!! What a nice weather. Sun is shining brightly!!" says Kiba-kun.

"Yeah, you're right, Kiba. What a nice place." Says Naruto.

"I hope I can bring Akamaru here."

"Kiba, Akamaru is too big to your CBR, why don't you just bring some.."

"INSECTS!!" screams the others. Yupz, that was Shino who was speaking.

"I admit Kiba, you have a good sense of deciding an escape place." Says Tenten.

"Yeah, I agree with you, queen. It's so youthful."

"Lee, no more youth things please. Or I will.." says Gaara who is acting like cutting his head with his hand.

"Why? What's wrong with youth? It's the best thing ever."

"So, is it still far from here?! I can wait to see my angel on bikini."

"You, pervert idiot, I will never go on the same onsen with you!!"

Kankurou receives ten kicks on the ass, fifty eight punches on the face and a big hole on the stomach.

"Poor, brother." Says Gaara while touching Kankurou's head with a finger.

"Scary as usual." Says Naruto.

"Yeah, why are girls scary? Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Queen-sama and Tsunade-baa-chan." Says Naruto.

We continue our journey until we find a big onsen.

"YEAH!! WE ARRIVE ON THE ONSEN!!" Naruto and Kiba scream. I feel the same feeling like both of them. Tenten smiles, Kankurou is still unconscious, Gaara tries to wake Kankurou up, Sasuke smirk, Neji just says 'Hn', and shino just looks at the door carefully.

"Hei, it says, every Tuesday, the onsen is closed." Says Shino suddenly

"WHAT!!!!" The happiness faces turn dark. Then the worse thing comes. The nice weather turns into a heavy rain!!

"WHAAAAAAT NOW!!" screams Everybody.

"WOAAAAAAA!" screams Naruto frustratingly.

"Yeah, guys, maybe God doesn't bless our escaping today." Says Sasuke.

We wait until the rain stopped.

19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919

Finally we decide to go home. Now we are on Neji's Car.

"Huh, the worst escape ever." Says Naruto.

"Yeah, the worst. It makes me think twice if I wanna go out of the school again." Says Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, I must ask what happened on the school today." Says Tenten. "uhm, well, who will be asked then?"

"Temari?" says Tenten.

"NOOOO!!!" screams Gaara and Kankurou. I now that Temari-san will kill both of them if they leave the school for no reason.

"Sakura?"

"NOOOO!!!" I screams. Sakura-san shouldn't have known that I left the school. It's really unyouthful.

"Hinata?"

"…" Neji gives her a glare.

"Well, no choice, I will call Ino-chan."

"Queen, turn on the speaker phone." Says Gaara.

"Moshi-moshi." We hear Ino-san's voice.

"Ino-chan."

"Tenten-chan, where were you today? I didn't see you around. Also Sasuke-kun, and the others"

"Well, I have some business. What happened today?"

"Well, we only have the first lesson, then Tsunade announced that we could go home at the second period since she will have the teacher on a meeting."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!" screams everybody on the car.

"We ran away for nothing?" asks Lee.

"BBBBBBRRRRRRAAAAAKKK!!!!!"

"Hi, what happened? Lee-kun? Are you there? Sasuke-kun? Hello, everybody hears me?!"

Yeah, lesson for today, do not ever leave the school anymore.

19191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919191919


End file.
